Exercise and rehabilitation has become an important part of life for many. It has been proven that exercise can increase longevity, rehabilitate injuries, prevent injuries, improve athletic performance, and can improve the way of life for many. Most exercise equipment cannot measure or monitor range of motion, strength, flexibility and fatigue of the exerciser and record useful data. However, exercise data can be very valuable for exercisers or users, therapists and doctors. Additionally, current exercise apparatuses do not provide an effective multidirectional safely loaded movement wherein the forces and other physical properties can be controlled while performance is measured over a broad range of motion. There are many shortcomings in evaluating athletic movements and performance during non-traditional motions and movements and positions. Current exercise methods and apparatuses provide limited monitoring for the exerciser and do not have a way to measure force, distance, direction and acceleration provided by the exerciser over a full range of motion which is safely loaded. The deficiencies above are particularly prevalent in exercise equipment for body parts which have rotational movements (as opposed to hinge movements) such as the neck, wrist, lower back, shoulder, etc. Many joints such as the wrist and ankle bend, pronate and rotate and current exercise machines cannot detect the path or rotation of the users movements. Although humans can move most joints 360 degrees, certain areas or ranges of movement are weak and too much load at a particular location and in a particular direction can tear connective tissue such as muscles ligaments and tendons. Thus, controlling the resistance of the load, the acceleration and velocity of the user interface while detecting the amount and direction of the force during the exercise has here-to-fore been unachievable.